By the Light of the Moon
by Devlin Ross
Summary: Teens around the country are missing, including Joe, and only show up again dead. But once a mysterious girl shows up with an unconscious and alive Joe, Frank and Joe are shoved into a secret world. My first fan-fic, so be kind with reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a little _what-if_ I thought of and thought it would make a good story. I don't own the Hardy Boys in anyway possible.

Frantic knocking echoed through the house. It echoed strangely off the walls and clashed with the rhythm of the pouring rain outside. The weather matched the mood of the Hardy house perfectly: melancholy, grey, and hopeless. Again, the knocking echoed through the nearly empty house until Frank Hardy decided to answer it.

"Frank! Frank Hardy! Um…Mrs. Hardy? Er...Mr. Hardy?" shouted a female voice. She swore and then started to talk frantically. "No, come on. Stay with me Blondie! Fight it until we get help!"

There was a groan in response and she said, "Don't worry, _someone_ should be home. I hope…"

Frank came down and slowly came over to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it a crack and saw an unfamiliar girl supporting someone's whose face was hidden, yet they looked very familiar.

"Yes?" he asked a little bit coldly as he examined the girl. She was a brunette with her hair hanging down to her shoulders in different layers. Her eyes were a brown-ish, grey color and occasionally flickered gold in the light. Her clothes consisted of a big grey sweatshirt and torn jeans. She tried to pry the door open wider, but he stopped it.

"Please let me in!" she pleaded and looked worriedly at the person next to her. "Joe is…he's…sick," she finished lamely after many pauses. The person's head rolled and revealed it was in fact Joe. His breathing was labored and his face was white.

Shock and suspicion rolled through Frank. Yes, his brother was back after being missing for so long and still alive, but the phrase from childhood "Don't trust strangers" went through his head. He opened the door wider and she hobbled in, supporting Joe

"Who are you?" he asked her as she walked towards the dining room and surveyed it before setting Joe in a chair.

Frank could see the conflict in her when she was silent for a minute before saying, "Rosaline Ambrose. We're going to need the table," and busied herself with clearing off the table. Frank helped her, and his eyes strayed to his motionless little brother.

"Why not the bed? He's sick right? Shouldn't that be better for him?" asked Frank, his arms crossed and face emotionless.

Rosaline laughed darkly and said, "Tables are less expensive than a whole new room. I promise I'll buy you a new table, just don't ask questions right now…"

She picked Joe up and laid him carefully onto the table and started to head towards the kitchen. Frank followed her and saw her rummaging through his pantry, occasionally throwing stuff behind her. He coughed and she quickly hid something behind her back. Her face was, red, but defiant.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and started to pick things up and place them haphazardly inside the shelf. The hidden item feel into view: the box of Frosted Flakes with Tony the Tiger grinning at them. "I'll just put everything back and…" She stopped talking once her stomach rumbled.

Sighing, Frank walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bowl and the milk from the fridge. Rosaline hesitated before placing the cereal on the counter. _I need to contact Dad,_ he thought as Rosaline poured cereal into the bowl.

He casually slid his hand into his pocket while Rosaline rummaged around for a spoon. Both of them smiled and had their eyes sparkling with triumph. Each of them had found what they were looking for Rosaline, a spoon, and Frank, his cell phone. He stealthily turned around and headed towards the dinning room.

"Remove your cell phone from your pocket," said Rosaline softly, her eyes darting between his hand and his face. "or I will have to hurt you."

He mentally cursed himself and his lack of subtlety while he slowly turned back to face Rosaline. His face was in a strained smile as he removed his cell phone from his pocket and held it up. He followed her gestures to place it in front of her and set it down.

For a beat they both stared at it until Joe groaned from in the dining room. The hardness in Rosaline's face softened, although she still eyed Frank with distrust. She pretty much sprinted to the dining room with Frank right behind her.

"It's too soon," she muttered and looked out a window. The light outside was fading and Rosaline's body tensed, her eyes foreboding. She slowly turned towards Frank, eyes closed and every muscle in her body signaling that whatever she needed to do was going to happen unwillingly.

The feeling that he was also going to hate the next moment flashed through his body as she came _really_close to him.

"Please forgive me, Frank," she said and pressed her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I've had last-minute homework that needed to be done. Anyway, I though it was best for it to end on a cliffhanger, so you'll keep reading. *evil laugh***

Although surprised, Frank slightly enjoyed the kiss, though what Callie or (Dear Lord no) _Joe _would say if either of them found out sent horror through his entire body.

_Let no one know about this, _he silently prayed as Rosaline broke apart.

Soon after, an uncomfortable tingly feeling started at his lips and started to accelerate through the rest of his body. He was suddenly bombarded with sounds and smells. Frank pressed his hands against his ears, but the rain started to drum on the inside of his brain and the smell of the cereal from the kitchen was suddenly _too _sweet. Just as he though he'd go mad from the sensory overload...

Everything was normal again. He cautiously pulled his hands from his ears and listened. There was nothing but the sound of the rain and Joe's labored breathing. Although...now there was something inside him, something in the back of his mind curled up there, dormant for the time being.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded, not caring at how harsh his voice sounded. Rosaline flinched but steadily returned his angry glare. She opened her mouth to retort, but Joe spoke.

"It hurts," he moaned and his hands clenched into claws. When blood came away, Frank backed away and watched in silent horror as his brother looked at him with golden eyes and snarled at him before shuddering violently.

"Frank, get out of here and run," said Rosaline, her face extremely white. Frank looked over at her and saw the brown in her eyes melt away into a golden shine.

He stood there, his mind whirling as Joe twisted and thrashed around, snarling.

"Don't just stand there! _Get out!_" she shouted, her eyes on fire and teeth bared.

The dormant thing suddenly burst alive inside his head. Every smell and sound was amplified a little and yet that wasn't the strangest thing. He could sense animal-like thoughts running through through a link in his head. Fear, desperation, and concern came across another link and Frank's jaw nearly dropped open when he realized that those were Rosaline's feelings at this very second. Unwillingly, he looked at his brother, whose thoughts were becoming more beastly by the second.

Frank's marveling came to end in that short moment as a giant, anthro wolf replaced his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry I took so long. ^_^' I caught a bad case of writer's block and there are too many distractions on the internet.**

Frank's feet refused to move when the wolf lunged towards him. If Rosaline wasn't there, Frank probably would have been torn to shreds. She tackled him and froze when the wolf turned towards them with it's teeth bared. Caution and concern came through the link in his head. Frank sucked in a deep breath when Rosaline's voice echoed in his head.

_Don't make any sudden movements, _she said. Frank winced as images of mangled bodies, fangs coated in blood and gleaming golden eyes went through his head rapidly. _Just get out and I'll take care of Joe._

Frank had to stifle feelings of doubt. Although Rosaline may have a concealed weapon somewhere, she didn't look strong enough to take down his friend Chet, let alone the giant wolf.

If she felt his doubt through the link, she didn't show it. However, there was a sudden shift in her thoughts similar to Joe's current state though it was more controlled. His eyes quickly looked over there and saw a normal-sized wolf with brown fur instead of Rosaline.

_When I leap, run, _she ordered and tensed her muscles. She growled at the werewolf and mentally said, _Come and get me, Joe.  
_

The sudden wave of rage and blood lust made Frank's stomach churn. Something started to rise, but he forced it back down as Rosaline jumped over the table and towards Joe. He quickly got up and ran inside the kitchen. A sudden pain in his arm made him cry out and look back.

Rosaline's mouth was covered in blood and a giant gash was in Joe's arm. Joe snarled and bared his gleaming white teeth. Inside the eyes was the fury of a rabid animal. Frank watched as the powerful arm swung back and knocked Rosaline into the table, knocking it over and into the china cabinet.

The tinkling sound didn't quite register in Frank's head. All he saw was Rosaline's shaking legs and the feeling of pain that came over the link. He looked around the kitchen and saw a pan lying on the floor from Rosaline's raid on the kitchen. He quickly grabbed it and rushed towards Joe yelling, "Raaah!"

He swung the pan just as Joe turned towards him with a snarl that quickly turned into a whine. Frank and Rosaline both cried out in pain. She turned towards him with bared fangs and raised fur. _Dammit Frank, do you want to die!_

Again, the images were pressed into his mind, but instead of random strangers laying there it was her and him in a pool of blood. He gritted his teeth against the images and pushed back against them. Surprise emanated from her and he said, "I'm not leaving you."

Her tail flicked and she turned back to a snarling Joe. _If you're going to help, keep a hold on that pan and listen to everything I say. The only way your brother is going to change back is if we subdue him or if we keep him occupied until sunrise.  
_

Frank eyed Joe in all his furry glory and the damage to the dining room. He quickly said, "Let's try to subdue him."

As soon as he spoke the words, she started to circle Joe. _Stand down until he attacks, and then aim for his throat. Even if he attacks me and I fall, don't do anything. He'll be too...occupied to notice you until morning.  
_

Frank didn't want to think what she meant by that. Instead, he took up a sparring stance and kept and eye on his brother. Joe did the same, although he glanced from Rosaline and back to him.

Minutes passed without anything happening. Then without warning, Joe lunged towards Frank with his clawed hands outstretched towards his face. Instinctively, he grabbed the outstretched hand nearest to him and pulled so that now Joe's back was towards him.

It was a stretch to reach Joe's neck, so he kicked just above Joe's knee to collapse it. Joe growled and tried to reach Frank, but Frank quickly wrapped his arm around Joe's neck and squeezed.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank didn't know how much longer he could hold on. The claws dug into his skin as Joe tried to break his grip. He was barely aware of Rosaline watching carefully through all the pain.

After what seemed an eternity, Joe stopped struggling and sagged in his arms. Frank let go and sighed. The heightened senses returned to normal and seemed to curl up inside his mind, asleep.

"You did better than I thought you would," said Rosaline, back in human form.

"Thank you...I guess," he muttered and turned towards her, eyes ablaze with many emotions. Anger, distrust, and curiosity. "I want answers. What did you do to me and why is my brother a...werewolf." It felt odd saying it out loud knowing that it was true.

Rosaline ignored him and went back to kitchen and her bowl of cereal. Anger pounded through his body and the thing in his mind stirred. Halfway to her mouth, her hand holding the spoon froze.

"Do be careful. If you don't have control all the time, the wolf inside of you will attack," she said and resumed eating.

Frank swallowed and clenched his fists. He noticed a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. That did nothing to help him control his temper. A low growl issued from his throat and the thing in his mind growled along with him.

As if reacting to Frank's temper, Joe stirred. Both Frank and Rosaline froze and watched him warily, but he didn't do anything else. Rosaline slowly put down her spoon and sighed. _  
_

"Alright, I guess I'll have to explain. But please Frank, I need you to understand that I didn't mean to!" Her voice cracked as she said the last part and she quickly looked away, trying to hold back tears. "It was the only thing I could think of or else he would have...he would have..." She burried her face in her hands and started to sob. The sound reminded Frank of what his house had felt like for the past two weeks. Empty, quiet and all because of the hole that Joe had left.

He hesitated and then walked around the counter to where she was and gently touched her shoulder. "Hey," he said quietly. "you brought my brother here, alive, and that's what matters to me right now, but I need to know what happened. Tell me, please."

Rosaline took a big, shuddering breath and said, "Okay." Without any warning, he felt himself get sucked into a memory of hers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Close to the ground, Frank smelled the deer before he saw them. Their scent was a warm-chocolatey brown that danced in his nose and across his eyes. If he had the facial muscles to do it, he would have smiled and leaped in the air with joy. Unfortunately, he was a wolf and unable to do those things. Gloating would have to wait till later. As the first one to find them, he wouldn't have to clean the lodge's bathrooms. Ugh, the smell, even human, reeked of well...human.

_You found them already?_ complained one of his hunting buddies. J_eez, what do you do, practice smelling?_

_Looks like you win again_, grumbled another. _Somehow, I think you're cheating._

_Cheating?_ laughed Frank. _What can I say? The deer just love me._

_Whatever, now go find them and show us when you get back to the lodge. We'd better get started on cleaning those bathrooms_, muttered a third.

_Happy to oblige_, he grinned and ran after the scent until his friends' voices disappeared from his mind.

He soon came to the herd and watched them graze contentedly, not knowing a thing about the intruder in their midst. Still grinning inside, Frank turned around when a sudden breeze sent his scent towards the deer. He heard the thundering of their hooves as they bolted away, but it wasn't until he smelled what the deer did that he wished he had followed.

The wind had carried something that was a sour and sickly yellow. The scent itself smelled like throw-up, stinging the nose and sickening the stomach. It wasn't right, it was disgusting and unlike throw-up, completely unnatural. There was only one answer that came to mind: dark magic.

The woods started to shudder along with Frank when the stench got stronger. It moved quickly and soon the source was able to be seen: a dark wall enveloping everything in a malicious embrace. Thin tentacles pulled it along by grabbing onto trees, rocks and anything they could find to move it along.

A whimper escaped his throat and the tentacles froze for a minute and swiveled towards him. With a speed that should have been impossible by the laws of physics, it barreled towards him. Instinctively, he turned around and ran in the direction of the deer to escape that...thing chasing him.

Everything was a blur of green and grey as he ran through, over, and under bushes, branches and rocks. With every breath, he could now taste it in his mouth and nearly threw-up. Keep going, keep going, he said over and over, paws hitting the ground and flinging debris behind him.

It was the ground that was his end. A stray branch rolled underneath his feet, sending him flying through the air. He landed on his muzzle and skidded before coming to a stop. Though the world was spinning, he could still see the wall and appendages come ever closer. After many failed attempts to get up, he just laid there and allowed the darkness to take him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He next woke up in a room, still a wolf. No light shined through except for tiny slivers that shone through the door. The light, although it wasn't a lot, allowed him to see the tininess of the room. Voices whispered inside his head, speaking nonsense, but the overall tone was begging and pleading for help. He burried his head into his paws, but they wouldn't go away. He even tried shifting back to a human, but nothing happened. Was he stuck? Did that wall do something to him? He tried and tried again but nothing happened again. However, with every try the voices go louder and louder but were still nonsense.

_Where am I!_ he shouted and the door opened, flooding the room with light.

"Why, it seems we did catch one," said a very cheerful voice.

Frank squinted against the bright light and saw a figure shrouded in the light, making the face darkened to Frank. From what he could see, the figure was male, about 5'7" tall and very slender. Oddly enough, no scent came off this person, giving Frank the chills. Everything had a scent and color. No matter what.

"Sorry my dear wolfie, but I'm afraid you're no use to me human. I need the wolf right now, perferably the savage one, but don't worry! You'll change back one day when the effects of the shadow wear off." The voice became very serious. "Now, there are rules here. Food and water will be given twice a day so you don't die, but occasionally a guest will appear and I want you to treat them very nicely, alright?" With that, the door slammed shut before Frank knew what even happened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Time blurred and exactly as the person said, food and water were given twice a day-even though he had no idea of time. After so long had passed, a guest arrived who had a very nasty temper. The guests were always human, adult, and always had nasty tempers. In the beginning, Frank did nothing while they hurled abuse towards him and the scent of blood, salty and yellow drifted through the room. But as time wore on, the human part of him eroded and he started to snap at them. Every time he almost bit the person, but the door always opened and the annoyingly cheery person said, "Now, now, that's very rude. Perhaps the next one will be to your liking?" and took them away.

This went on and on until one day while curled up in a corner, the door opened and someone, pushed in, fell to the floor. The scent of blood, salty and yellow wafted into his nose and something in him snapped. With a growl, he leaped upon the person, biting and scratching while they struggled against him.

Their cries of pain shocked him out of his bloodlust and he stopped. Cautiously, he waited for the door to open, but nothing happened. The guest laid there, groaning. Frank wondered at this new development, but dismissed it and went back to his corner.


	5. Chapter 5

One moment (he had no idea how much time had passed), Frank cautiously watched the guest as they started to mutter. It wouldn't have bothered him before, but a memory of a different, unpleasant guest muttered.

Raising his hackles, he cautiously walked over to them and prodded them harshly with his nose. They continued to mutter and Frank's hackles rose. He nipped them on an arm or leg and they were silent for a moment. He took advantage of it and

_N-no t-talk,_ he snarled. He jerked his head in surprise. Words were hard to form after being alone for so long. Even if it was communicating mind to mind.

The guest gasped and then groaned in pain. "You can talk?" whispered the guest. The voice revealed that the guest was male and hardly ever used anymore.

_O-o-o-f-f-f-cour-_ Giving up, he simply said, _Y-yes. _

There was silence and the voice said, "Joe. I'm sure you have a name too. Do you mind telling me?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wrenched back into the present, Frank stumbled. Rosaline grabbed him and kept him on his feet until the nausea passed. Concern came from her and he said, "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy."

"Sorry," she muttered. "I forget that you're not used to sharing memories."

"That's what that was?" he groaned. "Ugh. I feel as if a train hit my head." His head was pounding and he could sense all of Rosaline's emotions and barely sense Joe. They wouldn't go away, so he thought to just ignore them for now. "So that's how you met Joe."

Rosaline nodded. "I was going to show you more, but you cried out during the part where I-attacked him."

When there was a groan in the dining room, their heads swiveled towards the sound. To Frank's surprise, he saw Joe human, alive and stirring. Without another word, he ran into the living room and scooped Joe in his arms. Tears started to flow from his face and onto Joe's tattered shirt.

"Bro, you're getting my shirt all wet," mumbled a half-awake Joe. He gave a half-hearted grin and that's when Frank completely broke down.

"You're back," he sobbed. "You're back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Joe was fully awake, Frank leaned him against one part of the wall that was relatively undamaged. Joe surveyed the disaster that was now the dining room. Pieces of china and wood were strewn about and a few pieces seemed to have pierced the curtains and walls.

"Mom's going to freak out. That was her best china. What the heck did we do?" asked Joe as he shook his head.

Frank raised an eyebrow and asked, "You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"I remember the pain before I changed and your feelings of horror and disbelief, but that's pretty much it," he said. "So what happened?"

"What is there to say? You turned into a- giant wolf, tried to kill or possibly maim me and Rosaline and trashed the whole dining room." Gah, it was still hard to believe that those words were coming out of his mouth. Were there other things out there besides werewolves that he didn't know about out there?

He totally forgot the mind link until Joe said, "You'd better believe it. From what Rosaline has told me, vampires exist too among other things." Frank felt his face and ears get hot. He felt and heard Rosaline snort and he quickly severed the connection. Looking at Joe's face, he could see that innocent look on it.

"R-really?" he stammered.

Joe nodded and his face became serious. "Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked.

Frank's stomach dropped to the floor and he had no idea what to tell Joe. "Mom's out towards the copy center and Dad's at the police station," he said quietly.

Fenton and Laura Hardy were usually away from the house doing something or other. Usually it had to do with researching missing children, giving out pictures of Joe, or when they were home, waiting for the phone call that would tell them something, anything. To tell the truth, Frank was usually gone too with either Callie, Chet or another friend. He couldn't stand the emptiness of the house. It weighed upon his shoulders and constricted his chest.

Even though Frank didn't say anything verbally or mentally, Joe understood.

"How long have I been gone?" he asked quietly, sounding afraid of the answer.

Frank nodded and said, "You've been missing for two months."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So...yeah...it's been awhile...How've you all been? *scoots away from readers* School's been in the way but now that it's summer, there probably will be more chapters updated more quickly...possibly...**

"Two months?" said Joe. He was very quiet for a few minutes. A wry smile spread across his face. "Catching up on homework is going to be hell." Frank snorted and said, "Figures you'd be worried about that. Don't worry; I have a packet for you up in my room."

Silence fell between them and Rosaline shifted on her feet. "You two can catch up with each other," she said and started to go for the front door. "I'm going for a walk. I want to make sure that no one followed us."

"You're coming back, right?" said Frank and he saw Rosaline pause in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll come back. Unless, of course, someone was following us." Without another word, she opened the front door and shut it. Frank watched Joe bite his lip and stare at the door long after she had gone. "Worried?" he asked and Joe nodded.

"It was terrible in there. I started to go mad from the screams, howls, and just being there alone. I think she was there longer than I was."

They both stared at the door. "Maybe I should go check on her?" started Frank and he went to leave. Joe grabbed his arm and said, "You'll know if something happens. Trust me. I want to know everything that's happened." He squirmed on the floor and looked over at the couch in the living room. "Could we move over there? The floor's a little hard." Smiling, Frank helped Joe hobble over to the couch. They sat down and Frank looked at Joe.

"Well, what should I tell you first?" he asked.

"Iola. How's she doing? Is she okay?" he asked without pausing for breath.

"She's fine. She and her new boyfriend are very happy together."

"Do I know him?"

Frank shrugged. "Walter Alston. A bit shorter than you, has dark hair and eyes. He's with the debate team. He's quiet and cautious." Frank didn't hate the guy, but he felt that Walter tried too hard to not mention Joe.

"Oh. Him...Chet...How is he doing?"

"He's good. In fact, he called me earlier and said he was coming...over..." He looked towards the door and said, "Rosaline doesn't know that, does she..."

Joe struggled to get up. "We need to find her. She may look stable, but..."

Frank knew. The memory of the place came back to him. "Alright. Let's go then." He helped Joe up and together they ran as fast as Joe could. As they ran, Joe furrowed his brows and seemed to be concentrating on something. He gave up and muttered, "Why can't I do it?" Turning to Frank with a puzzled expression, he looked at Frank and asked, "Why can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, that thingy where we can read each other's minds."

"I don't know," said Frank and poked the sleeping thing in his mind. His senses were heightened, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. He found the link connecting him to Rosaline and hesitated before speaking.

_Rosaline? Are you okay? _

_Frank?_ Silence passed. _Yeah, I'm fine. But someone has been following me._

Uh-oh. _Where are you?_

Images of dark houses and circles of yellow light flashed in his mind. He honestly had no idea where until a street name, illuminated by the street lamps, told him exactly where she was. It wasn't that far.

The thing curled up again and he said, "She's not that far." They shuffled along and they saw Rosaline crouching over someone. She looked up at their approached and saw their horrified faces. "He's unconscious. I only knocked him out. He's been following me since I left your house."

They came closer and saw that the unconscious person was their friend Chet Morton. A little on the plump side, his curly blonde hair covered at little bit of his face. She looked at Joe and asked, "Who is he?"

"He's our friend, Chet. How hard did you hit him?" He let go of Frank and slowly knelt down.

Rosaline shrugged. "Hard enough to knock him out." She poked his cheek and he groaned. "See? I told you he was unconscious."

Chet opened one eye and looked at Joe. "You're alive?" he asked. "Cool...you owe me pie...and..."

"Please Chet, it's only the first date. I think _you_ owe me pie. But first I think dinner is in order first," said Joe, grinning.

The blonde boy rubbed his head as Frank helped him up. "Call me in the morning and we'll talk." He grinned as Joe waggled his eyebrows and smiled seductively. "So, who's you're new friend that packs a punch?"

Rosaline averted her eyes and muttered, "Rosaline Ambrose. Sorry about that. I didn't know if you were friend or foe."

Chet shrugged. "It's fine…but ow!" He turned to Joe. "So you're alive? Everyone will be so happy! I'll text everyone right now-!" He pulled out his phone and Joe snatched it from his hand. Both Frank and Chet looked at him like he had just sprouted extra arms.

"Sorry, guys. The case isn't over yet. There are others in trouble and Rosaline and I need to stay below the radar if we're going to nab the guys who kidnapped us," he said. "So, please. Not yet."

Chet sighed and said, "Alright. Can I have my phone back?"

Joe shook his head and looked at Frank, who was frowning at him. "Joe, can I talk to you?" he said in a low voice.

Joe nodded and they turned away from Chet and Rosaline. "Listen, Frank, I know you want me to tell Mom and Dad, but I can't," he muttered. "I don't think that I'm ready to tell them what happened to me."

Frank gripped Joe's arm very tightly. "Do you understand what we went through? Mom waited by the phone everyday while Dad and I searched everywhere. There was nothing." He snorted. "Figures knowing what took you...Look, you don't have to say anything about the…werewolves, but leave them something."

"…Alright. I will." Frank let go and Joe rubbed his arm where Frank had grabbed. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Frank rubbed the back of the head and said, "Actually, I left it on the counter at home. Rosaline didn't want me to have it."

"And mine was maliciously destroyed in front of me two months ago." He held up Chet's phone. "I'll just use this." He dialed his father's number. It rung a few times and Fenton Hardy spoke.

_Hello, Chet_, said his father. His voice was heavy and he seemed to expect Chet_. I know you want to know the news about Joe, but there's been nothing. I'll call you if there's anything. So please, stop calling me._

"Dad, it's me."


End file.
